Wii MotionPlus
The Wii MotionPlus (Wiiモーションプラス) is an expansion device for the Wii Remote video game controller for the Wii that allows it to capture complex motion more accurately. According to Nintendo, the sensor in the device supplements the accelerometer and Sensor Bar capabilities of the Wii Remote to enable actions to be rendered identically on the screen in real time. The Wii's successor console, the Wii U, supports the Wii MotionPlus and its peripherals in games where use of its touchscreen-built-in primary controller is not necessary. History The Wii MotionPlus was announced by Nintendo in a press release on July 14, 2008,4 and revealed the next day at a press conference at the E3 Media & Business Summit. It was released in June 2009.31 On May 3, 2010, Nintendo announced that starting May 9, 2010, the company will include its Wii Sports Resort game and MotionPlus controller with new consoles with no price increase.5 Development The Wii MotionPlus was developed by Nintendo in collaboration with game development tool company AiLive. The sensor used is an InvenSense IDG-6007 or IDG-650 in later units, designed in accordance to Nintendo's specification;89 with a high dynamic range, high mechanical shock tolerance, high temperature and humidity resistance, and small physical size.1011 The Wii MotionPlus was conceived soon after the completion of the initial Wii Remote design, to address developer demand for more capable motion sensing, but was only announced after the sensors could be purchased in sufficient volume at a reasonable price.1213 During a developer roundtable discussion at E3 2008, Wii Sports Resort producer Katsuya Eguchi discussed the potential influence of the Wii MotionPlus on the Wii's existing market, stating that Nintendo was looking at whether the MotionPlus capability will be built into the Wii Remote in the future, or kept "as an attachment we only use for certain software." In November 2009, a black Wii MotionPlus was released to coincide with the release of the black Wii console. Bundles containing a black Wii Remote and MotionPlus attachment were also released. In North America, all black, blue, and pink Wii remotes are bundled with a MotionPlus. The Wii Remote Jacket accompanying each black Wii Remote is itself black, while the jacket in blue and pink bundles is the standard translucent color. In a 2010 Nintendo Conference, the Wii Remote Plus was announced, which places the function of the MotionPlus into a regular sized Wii remote. Technology and features The device incorporates a dual-axis10 tuning fork gyroscope,15 and a single-axis gyroscope which can determine rotational motion. The information captured by the angular rate sensor can then be used to distinguish true linear motion from the accelerometer readings.16 This allows for the capture of more complex movements than possible with the Wii Remote alone.1217 The Wii MotionPlus features a pass-through External Extension Connector, allowing other expansions such as the Nunchuk or Classic Controller to be used simultaneously with the device. The attachment has a color-coded mechanical slide switch for locking the clip release. When attached to the (original, non-MotionPlus) Wii Remote, the add-on unit extends the length of the controller body18 by approximately 1.5 in (4 cm).19[needs update] Each Wii MotionPlus includes a longer version of the Wii Remote Jacket to accommodate the added length,12 and according to Nintendo, the Wii MotionPlus is unsafe to use without it.20However, the newer Wii Remote Plus eliminates the need for such elongated jackets by integrating the MotionPlus technology into the Remote itself. The device is only used by games that have been specifically developed to use its functionality. It can remain attached to the Wii Remote when playing games that do not support it without causing any problems, but it will not enhance gameplay. The add-on version of the device is incompatible with any Wii Remote accessories that snugly encase the Remote itself, such as the Wii Wheel, the Wii Zapper, guitar controllers for Guitar Hero and Rock Band games and NHL Slapshot's hockey stick accessory. Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Wii